Scene 138
*Current arc: ** 138: TBA ** 139: TBA ** 140: TBA ** 141: TBA Cold open No cold open. Dae and Rubel 'Half-awakeneds' As Priscilla and Riful's daughter fight in the Toulouse valley below, Rubel describes the phenomenon of half-awakening—the ability to release Yoma energy to the point of physical awakening, yet being able to return to normal. Rubel further volunteers that four warriors, who possess this ability, have Yoma implants from a lost loved one in the warrior's past. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 669 Seizing on this, Dae speculates that the memory of the loved one pulls back the warrior from awakening. When Rubel shows surprise at "sentimentality" from a hard scientist, Dae reemphasizes his mind-over-body hypothesis and repeats his idea that hatred is the source of Yoma energy. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 670 'Accusation' When Dae accuses Rubel of concealing the warriors' existence, Rubel dissembles about being preoccupied with managing personnel in the field. Dae is disappointed at the missed opportunity to dissect and examine the warriors. When Rubel asks if warriors with controlled awakening can really be made, Dae thinks it not impossible, but with the collapse of the Organization, there is nothing he can do. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 671 In the valley, the Abyssals continue their combat. The increasing mayhem threatens to engulf any and all onlookers.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 672 Rubel is unnerved and begins to ride away, assuming the outcome is already decided. But Dae says the best is yet to come.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 673 'Endless energy' In a perpetual cycle of destruction and creation, the combatants continually damage each other then regenerate. Riful's daughter has overcome her energy limit by tapping into the remnants of the Destroyer. Priscilla begins to realize this herself, as does Rubel.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 674–677 Dae says that with the young Abyssal's endless supply of energy, the two combatants are now evenly matched. He invites Rubel to stay and watch to see the ultimate outcome.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 678 Cassandra Elsewhere in the forest, Tabitha notes that by Clare destroying the pilot torso of Priscilla with Quicksword, Cassandra has been freed of Priscilla's control—Cassandra sense of self has emerged. But Cassandra is faster now. She easily avoids attacks by Octavia's party. Chronos attacks with tentacles, but Cassandra proves too quick for even him.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 680–686 Helen notices that Cassandra is not moving the same as before. Miria suspects that under Priscilla's spell, Cassandra's movements were restrained—Cassandra took far more injuries here than when fighting Roxanne in Sutfafu. But by destroying the Priscilla pilot torso, Clare inadvertently unleashed Cassandra's true power.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 Europa Miria is taken by surprise—Europa suddenly takes leave of the battlefield, hunger pangs overtaking her urge to fight Cassandra. Europa cannot resist the smell of human viscera coming from the Holy City of Rabona.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 687–690 Meanwhile on the ramparts of the city, Galatea senses Europa's approaching aura, whose magnitude is of a greater order than the two previous awakeneds that landed in town. Clarice asks what should they do. Next Generation warriors The Next Generation warriors from Organization Headquarters are assembled behind them, which include Audrey, Miata, Lena, Rachel, Dietrich, Anastasia, Rafutera and Nike. Galatea announces that now is the time to defend their ground. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 691 693 Additional details 'Notes' *The Next Generation warriors gathered at Rabona are called the 最後 saigo (final) generation, suggesting no more Claymore warriors will be produced 'Cover art' Jump SQ June 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US